Forum:Mirija Eberstark
Forums: Character face claim > Full name: First, Middle, Last Mirija "Miri" Christina Eberstark Birthplace: Country (Hometown, City, State optional) Germany Birth date: Character date of birth ''' April 18th '''Blood purity: Character blood status Muggle-born Species: Character species Human Mother: Name, Eleonora "Nora" (Taisto) Eberstark Father: Name, Günter Eberstark Siblings: Caecilia "Caeci" Marjo Eberstark Other important figures: Martti and Vinzent Eberstark Albrecht, Ignatz, Ria and Roman Taisto History: At least two paragraphs (7-10 sentences each) Miri is a Muggle-born Witch as a young girl she had it all figured out. She grew up with a close friend a Pure-Blood wizard by the name of Damien Alleburton. They were never close until a few months before he was sent away by his family. She taunted Damian to no end, he had not shown any signs of magical ability while Miri's display of her very surprising talents were shown at birth. When she got upset with him for telling her that he was going away to an all boys wizarding school in another country, she ruined his life, unintentionally. Miri ran off through the wood clearing, she has never been very good at expressing herself. Whenever she was angry or sad she almost always over-reacted. She would be irritatingly over dramatic, or unreasonably aggressive. Damien, of course ran off after her, her mother yelled for them both to come back, being a muggle there was not much she could do but chase after them. The duo ran and ran, deeper and deeper into the woods, Damien yelling for Miri, and Miri's mother hollering for the both of them. They ran smack into a pack of werewolves, Miri was roweled up already, and took quick action. The little girl was able to toss away at least two of the wolves before they had a chance to charge at her. The remaining wolves were not pleased to see this, and they went straight for her. Damien stepped in front of her and not knowing at the time there was anything more he could do than shield her with his own body. He was bitten and scratched before the pain did something to him, Damien like Miri has done previously flung the remaining wolves into the trees. These wolves were not normal animals, they were people in animal form, and they had been disrespected on their own land. After collecting themselves they went back form him, by this time he understood what he had done. Damien and Miri defended themselves, setting fire to wolves and the woods. It wasn't until Miri's mother finally caught up to them the last wolf was turning tail and running away. She shrieked in terror seeing the children surrounded by these flames she had no idea were magical. Damien managed to put the fires out, it took him a lot of concentration and when he was done he fainted. That was the last time she saw him, she still wanders into the woods hoping to find. Expecting to see him there waiting for her, the way she always found him on her door step. He would greet her in the morning, they played together after breakfast. Her mother always invited him to stay for lunch, and just before supper they would talk about what Miri's life as a Witch would be like. In her imagination he was always there, wizard or not. Strengths: 3+ STRENGTHS emotional, romantic, fearless Weaknesses: 3+ WEAKNESSES Inconsistent, overemotional, quick-tempered Personality: At least one paragraph (5-7 sentences) Miri is very complex, she experiences every single emotion within the first half of the day. It is not that she is sensitive, what she is, is insanely passionate. She is not, and has never been very good at verbal expression. To this day when mad or sad she may or may not try to insult you, and end up calling you a poo-head. Do not mistake her harmless insults as childishness or weakness, she can and will talk circles around you in German or Finnish when given the chance. She feels she is misunderstood, so many people seem to want their first impression to be as someone who is mean, unapproachable, dangerous or threatening and that just isn't her. Description: At least one paragraph and 1 picture (5-7 sentences) Miri has dazzling green eyes that change color in the right light. Her eyes can look anything from brown, to blue, and of course their natural green in certain environments. She has luscious dark blonde hair, she almost never keeps it one color. Some days it is red, some days a very dark brown, less often than one would think it is her natural blonde. Miri mostly wears muggle clothing, being muggle born it is what she is most comfortable in, she does love a nice dress robe. Student or Graduate: Sixth Year Roleplayed by: Username Belle Linda Timestamp : (Insert 5 ~~~~~) 03:31, October 17, 2013 (UTC) Category:Approved